greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Huntress (Jessica De Gouw)
History Origin Helena Bertinelli also known as The Huntress is the daughter of Frank Bertinelli, a prominent figure in the Starling City Mafia. Appearing on the surface to be loyal to her father; in reality, Helena considers him to be an evil man who must be punished for all the lives he has destroyed. She began gathering evidence of her family's criminal activities on her laptop, intending to hand it over to the FBI. Unbeknownst to her, Frank's caporegime, Nick Salviati, never fully trusted her and suspected a security leak in their organization. However, Salviati came to believe that Helena's fiance, Michael Staton, was the informant and executed him by shooting him in the heart (his personal calling card). After Michael's death, Helena was overwhelmed with guilt, but in time her anger outweighed her guilt. The Rise of The Huntress Taking on the mantle of the masked vigilante, The Huntress, Helena began a crusade to single handedly dismantle her father's criminal empire. However, she proves to be reckless and unfocused, with her third assassination leaving collateral damage. When the Vigilante begins his own crusade against Starling City's corrupt elite, she sees him as a kindred spirit. Likewise, Oliver believes he can steer her down a less lethal path. The two of them are eventually captured by Salviati, who tells Helena that she will burn in hell for betraying the family. Helena, giving into her anger, tells Salviati that it will be worth it, before brutally executing him as revenge for Michael's death. Oliver modifies her Huntress costume, and trains her to be a more focused combatant, and also gives her a crossbow. But as Helena falls in love with Oliver, she correctly deduces that he still harbors some feelings for Laurel Lance. Consequently, much of the progress that Oliver has made with Helena is destroyed. She targets the Starling City Triad, killing its Red Pole Enforcer, Zhi-Shan, knowing that his associate China White, will blame her father and go after him. While the Arrow battles White's thugs, Helena, in her Huntress disguise, tracks down Frank. Before she can kill her father, Arrow attacks her, but while they are fighting, Frank picks up Helena's crossbow and shoots her. The ballistic mesh in her upgraded costume ultimately saves her life, and Frank is arrested. However, the Huntress cannot forgive Arrow for stopping her. She tells Oliver that she realizes that justice and revenge are two different things, but it is revenge that she is after. She warns Oliver to stay out of her way, before leaving town on her motorcycle. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Helena is a skilled martial artist, capable of holding her own against Green Arrow. *'Firearms': Helena is fairly proficient with automatic pistols, however, her anger sometimes hinders this. Weakness *Helena has difficulty controlling her anger, which sometimes causes her to lose focus. Appearances Arrow *Season One **"Muse of Fire" **"Vendetta" **"The Huntress Returns" *Season Two **"Birds of Prey" *Season Seven **"Emerald Archer" (Cameo) Notes *'The Huntress' originally wears motocross gear, but she eventually upgrades to ballistic fiber mesh with her new Costume given to her by Oliver Queen. Trivia *It was the First Live Action Appearance of the Character Helena Bertinelli. *'Helena Bertinelli' favors the color purple, which is the color of Helena Bertinelli's DC Comics Costume. See Also *Huntress (Jessica De Gouw)/Gallery *Huntress Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Helena_Bertinelli_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Helena_Bertinelli Category:Arrow Characters